nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawask Wren
'Character First Name:' Wren 'Middle Name(s):' Tsom Ohma 'Character Last Name:' Dawask 'IMVU Username:' Andikins 'Nickname: (optional)' Gilgamesh 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 12/22/189 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Ikotsugakurian 'Height:' 5'5 'Weight:' 107 pounds 'Blood Type:' AB negative 'Appearance:' Eye Color: Cerise (a mix of purple and pink) Hair Color: Dark with cerise colored highlights on the left side of his head and lowlights on the right side of his head making a tilted halo of cerise Skin: Light Body build: slender, athletic 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single (father and grandfather going through possible matches for him despite his request that he does not need any marriage arrangements) 'Personality:' 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' Even without arms; even without legs; I am still going to get up and win! 'Summoning:' None at the moment 'Bloodline/Clan:' Dawask Clan: The Dawask are a clan from a foreign land where they were originally enlisted as royal guards for a heirarchy, at varying levels of royalty down to even barons. However, after a coup d'etat, they were forced to flee from their land at the behest of their ruler so that their skills were not wasted protecting a dead man. As such, they found their way first to Ikotsugakure. One of the special traits of this clan is the ability to expell chakra from their backs instead of their hands. This gives them a more hands free aproach to using jutsu. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Straight-double edged swords 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation: Exceptional Stamina: Exceptional Learning Speed: Above Average Speed: Above Average 'Weaknesses:' Stength: Below Average Ninjutsu: Below Average Medical Jutsu: Terrible Kyujutsu: Terrible 'Chakra color:' Sakura Petal Pink 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at: Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): None Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): None Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): None Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): None Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): None Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): None Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): None Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): None Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): None List the other weapons here: Basic Wire '''Total: 0/70 70 left 'Jutsu List:' Basic Jutsu Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Non-Elelemental Jutsu Chakra Nature Elemental Jutsu Clan Jutsu Chakra Threads - Rank D Invisible Chakra Threads - Rank A Samurai Sabre Technique - Rank C Flash - Rank B Rupture - Rank A Kekkei Genkai Jutsu Dawask Clan Kekkei Genkai - Rank C 'Allies:' Ikotsugakure (more to come) 'Enemies:' Any Rebel Loyalists from Harenholdt (the homeland of the Dawask) (more to come later) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))